choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Brock Sullivan
Brock, a character in the #LoveHacks series, is one of the Main Character's dates. He is first seen in ''Book 1'', Chapter 5. Appearance Brock is a visibly muscular man with brown eyes, short black hair and dark skin. He wears an indigo tank top. Personality Being a gym buff, Brock is overly concerned with his physical well-being, not only following a vigorously set pattern of what to do and eat, but also bugging others tactlessly about how they keep in shape; such as when he criticizes Main Character for being unfit, recommending protein-rich foods and giving fitness advice during the whole date. He believes he is physically fitter than people he thinks are not, and will go to such lengths as a race to prove his point. He also meddles with strangers' affairs when it concerns fitness, as he did not hesitate to chide Camilla and Leah for eating "empty calories" when Brooke told him about it. His love for fitness extends to martial arts, as he is also an instructor in self-defense classes. Chapters #LoveHacks Book 1 * Chapter 4: You've Been Breaking Up Your Friends All Wrong * Chapter 5: Do's and Don'ts of Double Dating Book 2 * Chapter 14: The 14 Job Offers Millennials Get (Determinant) High School Story Class Act, Book 3 *Chapter 1: O' Brave New World (Determinant) Relationships Main Character Main Character goes on a date with him for her article in Book 1, Chapter 5. During the date at a restaurant, he drinks his own smoothie instead of placing an order, tells Main Character what she should eat without being asked, and talks in "gym lingo". When he then tells her to work on her cardio, claiming she would spend too much time at the computer, she challenges him to race each other after their date. If Main Character wins, he cannot believe it and realises that he may not know as much about fitness as he thought. MC then tells him to not judge people just by looking at them. She doesn't want to go on a date with him again. Your Character (Perfect Match) & Nadia He teaches Your Character and Nadia self-defense in Perfect Match, Book 1, Chapter 7 (premium choice). Trivia * He looks like Chad, a character in the Most Wanted series. * He is first seen in Book 1, Chapter 4, in the preview for Chapter 5. * If you choose to talk about hamsters in Book 1, Chapter 5, he will mention that he once had a hamster called Tiny Pookie. ** In the same chapter, he mentions starting his day with 200 sit-ups. * His last name is revealed to be Sullivan in Book 2, Chapter 14, when choosing the option "call someone from the gym for backup" to ruin Leah and Camilla's dinner. * He makes a cameo in a premium scene of Perfect Match, Book 1, Chapter 7, as a self-defense instructor. * He shares the same surname as Flora Sullivan, a character in the Endless Summer series. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'LoveHacks' Characters Category:Jocks